


Until Now

by starryuri



Series: Soulmate AUs [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Soulmate AU, do I like this ??? um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 18:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10703049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryuri/pseuds/starryuri
Summary: Mila had never met her soulmate, not until she saw a mysterious and beautiful woman across the street.[Soulmates have heterochromia until they meet eyes]





	Until Now

It was obvious that Mila had not yet met her soulmate.

Why was it obvious? Her eyes.

One eye a deep blue, the other a dark purple. This was the proof.

She was okay with it at first, that's why she dated others, the problem was those relationships didn't last long.

Whether it was because they met their soulmate, or it just wasn't right, the outcome was always the same.

Now it was almost as though she had given up. 

It wasn't like it mattered, was it?

Mila let out a sigh, walking down the cold, snow covered streets.

_It did matter._

Everyone was always finding their soulmates, why did it have to be that Mila was practically cursed when it came to this. 

She wanted to find her true love. To give them all the love she possibly could. To stare into their beautiful dark purple eyes every second of the day...

Sitting on a bench, her thoughts continued to go this way.

A group of people walked by. This would have been insignificant to her, if it weren't for the woman of the group.

Her tan skin and her brown hair... It was perfect.

The woman turned. They met eyes.

Both had one blue, one purple...

_Until they didn't._

Suddenly, in that moment, Mila witnessed a new colour slowly leak into the woman's blue eye, tinting it dark purple. The woman looked shocked, and Mila figured that her eyes must have changed colour too. 

Staring at each other in amazement, the woman almost willed Mila to approach with her eyes.

Mila, of course, was going to anyway. Walking towards her, _her soulmate_.

Anxiety filled her mind, though her heart fluttered. With each step, her love for a woman she had never even met before grew. This was new to her. A new feeling.

She stopped in front of her soulmate, staring into her eyes, her stomach doing flips and the overwhelming emotions she had from _finally finding the one_ almost brought tears to her eyes.

_This had never happened before. She had never felt like this before..._

She extended a hand.

"Hi... I'm Mila." She said, nerves filling her voice.

Her soulmate smiled brightly, taking Mila's hand into her own and shaking it gently. "Hi Mila, I'm Sara." 

_...Not until now._


End file.
